Hai! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure
is a fan sequel of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure created by CureKanade. The series' motifs are love and cards Story : Hai! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Episodes The five Doki Doki! Pretty Cure girls are still getting used to having a normal life again and Regina is still trying to get used to living with Aguri, when Marmo and Ira, along with Bel, who is sadly, still a mouse, have once again appeared! The five girls and Regina prepare for battle once again with love in their hearts to battle Ira and Marmo and their new found allies, who yet to appear. Characters Cures / - She is the bright, energetic third year student of Oogai First Public Middle School who is a girl who believes actions are better than words. Mana has a passion for helping everyone who's hurt without thinking and is very sporty and smart. She is loved by everyone and she dreams of becoming Japan's next president. / - She is a honest, blunt third year student secretary at Oogai First Public Middle School. Rikka is a girl who loves to study and is known as the genius of the school and she is great at observing people and situations. She has feelings for Ira but keeps them hidden so she doesn't get embarrassed by Mana. / - She is quiet, calm student of Nanatsu Hashi Academy for girls who is a girl with many talents. Alice has a rare temper that only appears when her friends have be made fun of or has their feelings hurt. Even though she attends a different school, Alice still has a close bond to the other girls due to being a Cure. / - She is a cool, friendly third year student at Oogai First Public Middle School who has a strong sense of responsibility. Makoto is a popular idol and fashionista and is always seen close to Ai-chan, looking forward to the day when she grows up to be like Princess Marie-Ange. / - She is a calm, wise girl who is still in elementary school. Unlike the other girls, she becomes a lot older then she is as a Cure due to the love in her heart. Aguri has a huge sweet tooth and can be quite strict on the girls. She is the light fragment of Princess Marie-Ange, but due to learning to love, she was able to still be herself. - She is a cheerful, spoiled girl who attends Oogai First Public Middle School as a second year student. She lives with Aguri and also has a huge sweet tooth. She loves Mana and is always seen clinging to her and unlike the others, she doesn't become a Cure, but is a member of the group as a helper. Mascots - Cure Heart's rabbit-like fairy partner. - Cure Diamond's dog-like fairy partner. - Cure Rosetta's bear-like fairy partner. - Cure Sword's cat-like fairy partner. - Cure Ace's baby-like fairy partner. Trump Republic / - He is a sweet, caring first president of Trump Republic who always helps the Cures out when they are need. Joe sometimes looks after Ai and waits for her to grow older along with Makoto. Villains Category:Hai! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Fan Series Category:User: CureKanade Category:Pretty Cure fanime